When Boston and Bomont Collide
by Trippin off the wall
Summary: So I watched the 2011 Footloose movie and I've watched the original and I gotta say I didn't like the character Ariel Moore in any one. So in this story instead of Ren falling for Ariel he falls for Bomont's resident Wild Child, Samantha Ann Airs, Willard's cousin.
1. Chapter 1: Just a glance

**I DO NOT OR WILL I EVER OWN THE MOVIE FOOTLOOSE THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO SOME OTHER AWESOME PERSON. WHAT I DO OWN IS SAMANTHA ANN AIRS AND DEREK WALDIN.**

**SO ON THAT NOTE... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**When Boston and Bomont Collide  
**

"Progress… What does progress mean to you?" Reverend Moore asked.

"Means I'm not falling asleep during one of your sermons for once." I mumbled as I typed out a reply to Woody's text about going to Starlite drive in sometime this week.

"Shhh!" someone shushed from somewhere behind me, turning in my seat I found the perpetrator.

"Sorry." I apologized to the elderly old crow glaring at me from the pew behind me. Raising my phone a little so she can see the screen I hit send and smiled at her when it said that the message was sent. Turning back to face the front I slipped my phone back in my pocket and listened as Reverend Moore preached.

"We have computers in our pockets, telephones in our automobiles, and money on a plastic card." Reverend Moore said looking all kinds of serious and righteous.

"Okay I take that back, I might just fall asleep yet." I grumbled pulling my phone out of my pocket as it vibrated alerting to a new text. I vaguely was listening to what was being said as I texted.

"Who here today remembers a time when you had to go INSIDE the bank to get money? Remember old Mr. Rucker at Bomont State Bank?" Mr. Moore paused to let everyone recall the kind old bank worker, "Every time you made a deposit, he'd give you a piece of Bazooka chewing gum." Reverend Moore said making everyone laugh, with the exception of myself and his lovely daughter Ariel. Speaking of Ariel, I looked away from my phone screen to glance over at _"Little Miss Preacher's Daughter."_ She was sitting on the other side of the church room with her, our only thing in common nowadays, friend Rusty.

You see three years ago you probably would have seen me sitting right there with them. But that was before the accident, before the deaths of those five seniors. Back then Ariel wasn't the wild and reckless rebel child she is today….Nah back then she was actually the town's goody two shoes. Always home before curfew, never talking back, never sneaking out, keeping up her grades in school, and she never would even consider talking to a douchebag pussy chasing asshole like Chuck Cranston. But alas, things change and unlike Rusty I gave up on Ariel a long time ago. I was brought out of my thoughts when Rusty looked over at me catching my eye. She grinned at me giving me a semi-subtle _**"What's up"**_ nod, I smirked returning the favor.

With a shake of my head I turned my attention back to my phone and started replying to the text that I was, until now, neglecting. Once my phone notified me that my message was sent I looked back up to Reverend Moore.

"Today more and more, as families, we are tuning each other out. We're either surfing the internet, texting on our cell phones, or staring mindlessly at the television set. Now –" reverend Moore was interrupted when my phone's ringtone, Hustlin by Rick Ross, rang out. Instantly I could feel the burn of everyone's stare as I fished my phone out of my pocket. Once it was out I pushed the call button and pressed it to my ear as I stood out of my seat.

"Give me a second." I quickly said into the receiver before pressing my cell into my shoulder and addressing everyone else. "I'm sorry everyone, Reverend Moore, for disrupting another Sunday service…..again. I guess I forgot to leave it on silent. So I'll just take this call outside. Ladies and gentlemen good day, let god be with you." I apologized, albeit sarcastically, and made my way to the middle aisle.

'_**Note to self: Never sit at the front again'**_ I thought as I slowly made my way to the door. As I was I could see Rusty fighting a laugh while from beside her Ariel just rolled her eyes. After passing them in my stride to get the door I caught the eye of a boy I've never seen before sitting with the Warnicker Family, I babysat their girls during the summer. The guy was good looking with a strong jaw, pretty brown hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair. I held his brown hazel eyed gaze until I completely passed the church bench he was sitting at.

By the time I was at the door the Reverend had picked up where my phone had interrupted, like my little interruption never even happened. As my hand gripped the handle I took one last look back to find Mr. New Kid the only one still watching me. Throwing him a smirk and a wink I opened the big wood door and made my exit.

"Hello?" I called into my cell as I walked down the church steps and over to my baby blue Triumph Tiger 110 motorcycle (think Benjamin Button's morotcycle). Swinging my leg over to straddle my bike I waited for the persons reply.

"Sammy? Baby make sure you don't forget to stop by the Thomas Family Pharmacy for my medicine okay?" a weak strained voice sounded through the speaker.

"Of course I won't forget grandma. In fact, I'm on my way right now to pick it up. So there's no need for you to worry." I said.

"Okay sweetie pie. Please make sure that you are careful on that god awful machine you call a motorcycle." my grandmother scolded but I could clearly hear the smile in her tired voice.

"Will do, Okay I gotta go but I'll see you at home in a little bit, bye grandma. I love you." I said noticing that service was over, as if the people pouring out of the church doors was any indication.

"I love you too baby girl, bye" My grandma said before hanging up. Shoving my phone into my pocket I put on my black Ray Ban sunglasses. Grabbing the hair tie from my wrist I threw my hair up into a quick pony before kick starting my bike and driving away from the curb.

**Ren's pov**

After meeting the Reverends daughter and our proactive one word conversation I went looking for my uncle Wes. As I was looking I spotted cellphone girl talking on the phone sitting on a sexy sky blue Triumph Tiger 110 motorcycle. Getting a good look at her now she wasn't exactly dress like the other church goers here. Instead of a nice Sunday dress and sandals she was sporting light wash jeans, black cowgirl boots (like Miley Cyrus in party in the USA), a scoop neck white tee, and a simple necklace with a small circle silver pendant hanging from it. In church after her phone went off and she was walking away I thought she was smoking. Defiantly different form some of the other small town girls I've seen in Bomont , but then again Ariel was something else too.

By the time I found my aunt and uncle Cellphone girl had just hung up her phone.

"Hey, Uncle Wes, what's her name?" I asked still looking in cell phone girl's direction.

"Who're you taking about son?" my uncle asked looking at me. I nodded my head in cellphone girls' direction; she was putting her hair up when my uncle finally spotted her.

"Oh her? That's Samantha Ann Airs, although she likes going by her nickname Sammy. Yeah, she babysat the girls for us this past summer. She's a really sweet girl despite the kinds of stories folks will tell you about her," My uncle explained, "Now come on, Ren, your aunt has lunch waiting." My uncle told me with a pat on the back before heading to his truck.

"Sammy, huh?" I muttered watching as she expertly kick started her bike and road away.

* * *

So how bad did I do? **REVIEW SO I CAN FIND OUT!**

Until next time

**M'kay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: First day of school

**I DO NOT OR WILL I EVER OWN THE MOVIE FOOTLOOSE THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO SOME OTHER AWESOME PERSON. WHAT I DO OWN IS SAMANTHA ANN AIRS AND DEREK WALDIN.**

**SO ON THAT NOTE... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_(Sammy's POV)_

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-!**_

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock! Just so you know I cursed your creation every morning." I groaned stretching until my back popped then kicked the covers off. After the normal morning routine of doing my business and washing my face I went down stairs for some breakfast. As I walked down the stairs the smell of bacon, eggs and sausage assaulted my senses. Walking into the kitchen I smiled.

"Good morning grandma." I greeted kissing her on the cheek as I took the plate of delicious food from her waiting hands.

"Good morning sweet pea. Is Derek driving you to school today?" my grandmother asked as she took a seat at the table with her own plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. I scoffed as I opened the frigid for some orange juice.

"Of Course he is, but I swear the only reason that boy even calls himself my best friend is to have an excuse to come over and eat your cooking." I said taking a seat and started eating. My grandmother laughed at my childish rant while I shoveled some eggs into my mouth. It was 10 minutes later that the obnoxious sound of a car horn was beeping at the front door.

"Well you know what they say, 'Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.'" I sighed as the front door opened Derek Waldin, my guy best friend, walked in.

Derek's a fairly tall guy standing at 5'10 with dirty blonde hair and pretty baby blues. Although I would never say it to his face, I have to admit that he's good looking with a strong jaw and a handsome face. Now that's not saying I have romantic feelings for the boy. He's more like the twin brother I never wanted but got anyway because karma was being a tool bag. Derek and I have been friends since dippers and it's during this friendship that for as long as I can remember Derek has been enamored with Ariel Moore. Which quite frankly I don't understand, He could have any girl in school but the only one he's interested in just has to be the one who doesn't even know he exist.

Ah well, C'est la vie.

"Good morning ladies, I'm here for a taste of Aggie's famous cooking…and to be Sammy's ride to school." Derek teased; placing a kiss on my grandmother's cheek then helped himself to some breakfast.

"Oh ha-ha you are SO funny, Derek. Ever consider dropping out of school to become a comedian?" I drawled, getting up from my seat and walking over to the sink, placing my dishes inside. "I'm gonna go get ready and you better be done stuffing your face by the time I come back down." I threatened as I walked up the stairs.

"Whatever woman!"

After I finished dressing I was gathering up all my crap for school when Rick Ross started singing to me.

"Hello?"

"Tell me, Sammy, tell me why I still put up with her reckless dumb behavior?"

"Rusty, is that you?" I asked pulling the phone away from my ear and checking the caller I.D.

"of course it's me. You have caller I.D moron." she snapped.

Yup it's Rusty.

"oh really you don't say. Well mine must not be working why don't I hang up and check it out?" I asked, sarcasm oozing out of my mouth.

"No I'm sorry! It's just so mad and I'm taking it out on you." Rusty sighed.

"Well since you apologized I will allow you to rant about what has made you so angry." I said forgetting about my backpack and taking a seat on my bed.

"It's Ariel, yesterday after church Ariel and I went down to Chuck's daddy's race track. Well after the race Chuck called Ariel down to the track like she was some kind of dog."

"And what did Ariel do?" I asked already having a bad feeling.

"She steals the checkered flag, runs down to the track, and climbs onto the opened car window waving the flag as Chuck drives around the race track!" Rusty half yells.

"Damn that girl has officially lost it." I said after getting over my slight shock.

"I know," Rusty huffed, "well enough of the drama. Do you need a ride to school?" she asked sounding much less catty.

"Naw I'm good. Derek's here eating my food so he'll give me a ride." I told her causing her to laugh.

"I swear you treat that boy more like a slave than your best friend." she said, now it was my turn to laugh.

"of course I do, he's my bitch." we burst into a fit of giggles. "Besides it saves me having to use my gas. See you at school Rusty." I said before hanging up.

Getting up I Checked my outfit one last time; a white ACDC Back in Black tank top tucked into my black high-waisted shorts and black ankle boots. I grabbed my backpack and walked down stairs.

"Bye grandma," I said poking my head around the corner into the kitchen then looked at Derek, "Derek lets go!" I yelled.

The ride to school in Derek's SUV was like any other day aside from me telling Derek about Ariel's latest cry for attention.

"-then Rusty told me that Ariel stole the checkered flag, ran down to the track, climbed onto the opened car window and waved the flag as Chuck drove around the race track." I finished telling him just as the school came into view.

"Man…that's hot." Derek breathed with a goofy grin on his face that day dream look in his eye.

"Derek you're my best friend and I love you but dude you need professional help." I said, giving him my 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' face. I pinched his nipple when the car started to swerve.

"Owe what the hell Sammy?! Okay I know it's crazy and irresponsible and even worse that she was doing that while with Chuck, but I like her so my stupidity is justified." Derek explained like if everything he just said made sense.

"Your logic is screwed and you're pussy whipped." I declared, as we pulled into the school parking lot. After Derek parked I climbed out of the truck and walked around to the front hood of the car taking a seat. This is usually what happens on school days. Every morning Derek would park, I would sit on the hood, and we would hang out with our friends before the school bell rang telling us to get to class.

"Don't you just hate Mondays?" I asked watching as all the teens in the parking lot made their way towards the school building.

"Oh shut up, Sammy, and get off my truck. The warning bell's about to ring." Derek said as he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me off his car. Thankfully I caught myself before I face planted into the asphalt.

"Ya'know Derek the only reason I put up with you is because we've been friends since preschool." I said as I started walking towards the school entrance, Derek scoffed.

"Oh yeah right, that's the only reason. It has nothing to do with the fact that we're best friends." Derek teased then grabbed me in a headlock and giving me a noogie. When he didn't let go I hit him in the crotch.

"Asshole." he groaned clutching his little Derek Jr.

"Love you too bestie!" I said patting his head, I stopped when I heard Wiz Kahlifa's Black and Yellow blasting through a car stereo. Like everyone else in the parking lot, I turned to find the source of the noise. The music was coming from a beat up little yellow bug. When the car parked Mr. New Kid from church stepped out wearing a leather jacket, green button down with a black tie, dark denim jeans and classic black and white chuck taylors.

"Who's that?" Derek asked from beside me as we watched the new guy talk to Rusty and Ariel.

"I'm gonna have to go with door number one and say he's the new kid." I said just before the warning bell rang, "Now come slave and carry me to class!" I ordered then without warning jumped on Derek's back.

"-So, Etta, what happened next?"

"Well as soon as Woody and his friends heard what song was playing they jumped up and started dancing like their pants were on fire!" Etta, Woody's girlfriend, said and we all started laughing.

"Oh man that's funny." Derek laughed.

"No what's funnier was Officer Herb walking around the corner and busting em' all! The look on their faces was priceless." Etta said.

"Oh man I wish I could've been there to see it." I admitted with a sigh.

"Don't worry…..I took a picture!" Etta screeched pulling up the picture on her phone handing it over to me and Derek. The picture sending us into another round of laughter.

"What're you hyenas laughing about?" someone asked from behind us. Looking over my shoulder I saw it was my a goof of cousin Willard. With a smile I handed him Etta's phone so he could see the picture, his reaction was the same as ours. When he calmed down enough he handed me Etta's phone and I passed it back to her.

"So Willard what are you doing in our class? You don't have literature and composition this period." Derek asked.

"Oh yeah that's right I was showing the new kid around. He's a real city boy. Guys meet Ren MacCormack he's from Boston, Massachusetts." Willard said, Etta and I stopped chatting and glanced at my cousin. Willard motioned behind him and sure enough Mr. New Kid, now known as Ren, was standing there looking at us.

"Ren this is Derek Waldin, he's the running back on the football team." Willard said pointing at him. Ren and Derek did that handshake guys are known for.

"This is Etta Smith one of my girlfriends and I friends. Her boyfriend's the football captain. You'll meet him later." he said pointing at Etta, Ren gave her polite smile and a nod.

"And this is my cousin, Samantha Airs, but you can just call her, Sammy, everyone does." Willard introduced. Taking his eyes away from Etta, Ren looked at me and stopped. His face shined with shocked recognition before it disappeared and was replaced with a charming smile.

"Hello Samantha."

"Hello MacCormack." I replied with a smirk and a wink. Ren continued to lock his eyes with mine, his smile growing bigger. Our staring contest was cut off by the voice of the teacher, Mr. Jones.

"Alright class let's settle down and find our seats. We have a new student-Willard get out of my class room!" Mr. Jones yelled pointing at Willard then the door. I laughed with everyone else at my cousin when Willard all but flew out the door. "As I was saying we have a new student today. Mr. Ren MacCormack will be joining our class and I expect everyone to be helpful and responsible. Mr. MacCormack you can take that empty desk next to Ms. Airs." Mr. Jones said then got class started. As Ren took the desk next to mine I leaned forward towards Etta.

"I think the school year just got a little more interesting." I whispered to her then sat down. Etta turned in her seat looked at Ren then back and smirked at me.

* * *

So here's the 2nd chapter everyone, hope you like. By the way, for anyone who cares Derek Waldin's looks are based off Lucus Till.

So how bad did I do? **REVIEW SO I CAN FIND OUT!**

**Until next time!$%^&*()(*&^)(*&^%! !%^&*()**


End file.
